


A Surprise for C

by Birdz555



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Norma is a loveable dork, Slice of Life, Will is there for half a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdz555/pseuds/Birdz555
Summary: When some special days occur close to each other, Norma decides to surprise Chloe with some of her favourite things! She doesn't realize she's in for a bit of a surprise herself.
Relationships: Norma Beatty/Chloe Valens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Surprise for C

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is my Secret Santa gift for friar_art on Twitter. I hope you enjoy~

Norma stepped out of the corner office with a quick, “Thanks, Bossman!” and headed down the hallway to greet her girlfriend. The door to Chloe’s office was open and as she peeked around it, Norma could see her hard at work, typing away on her keyboard. She smiled and sing-songed her nickname to get her attention.

“In a minute, Norma,” Chloe said, never taking her eyes off her screen. Norma waited obediently, leaning against the door frame. She really wanted to just run in and hug Chloe but she knew better than to do so when she was working. She’d accidentally deleted a whole bunch of code the last time she’d done that and Chloe hadn’t spoken to her for a whole day – it had been agony! So she hummed and fiddled with the strap on her bag. And waited. Which was almost as agonizing.

When Chloe finally stopped typing and turned to her, she struck!

“C~~!” Norma ran over and threw her arms around Chloe’s shoulders.

“Hi Norma,” Chloe laughed and kissed her on the cheek. “I don’t remember having a lunch date with you today?”

“I wanted to surprise you! C’mon finish up and grab your things.”

“My things?”

“I got you the afternoon off!”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“C’mon C, it’s legit! I just finished talking with Bossman.”

“Norma, his name–.”

“Will doesn’t mind if I call him Bossman.” Norma waved a hand dismissively. “Would he mind if I managed to get everyone the afternoon off, not just you?”

“Everyone?!” Chloe stared at her incredulously. Norma pointed through the window where Will was talking to another employee at their desk. Their face lit up and they quickly started packing up their things. Chloe turned her attention back to Norma. “How did you manage that?”

“Must be my persuasive nature~” Norma laughed. “Now, c’mon!”

“Haha, alright!” Chloe shut down her computer and gathered up her things as Norma grabbed Chloe’s coat from the rack. She held it out so Chloe could slip into it easily. “What’s got you so excited, Norma?”

“You’ll just have to wait and find out!” Norma grinned. She actually had their whole afternoon planned out and couldn’t wait herself. Their six month anniversary had been yesterday and Norma recently discovered that Chloe’s birthday was tomorrow! How perfect would it be to celebrate both days in-between them?

Of course, Norma realized it was a bit suspicious that Chloe hadn’t told her about her birthday. And that the only reason she knew was because she’d snooped in Chloe’s wallet and found her ID. But none of Chloe’s friends or roommates had protested when she’d asked for their help in setting up the final surprise. So, she just happily took Chloe’s arm and led her out of the office.

The door chimed at Chloe’s favourite café as Norma led her inside. She waved to the hostess, who nodded and gestured at the table with the ‘reserved’ placard on it. Chloe glanced between the two of them suspiciously.

“You reserved my favourite table?”

“Surprise!” Norma smiled and sat down opposite Chloe. She chuckled.

“This is really sweet of you, Norma. What’s the occasion?”

“As if you don’t know,” Norma said cryptically. Chloe narrowed her eyes but Norma could tell she was still happy. The waitress then arrived and took their lunch orders. Chloe ordered her usual and Norma continued her personal mission to try everything on the menu at least once.

After she had left, Chloe commented, “I like how you haven’t settled on something yet.”

“How will I know what’s my favourite if I don’t try everything?” Norma laughed. “Plus you love this place, so I know I’ll be here enough times to accomplish that.”

“If I have my way, you will.” Chloe leaned back in her chair and smiled fondly. Norma blushed a little and returned the smile.

“If it makes you happy, I’ll do it as many times as you want.” She smirked, knowing exactly how that sounded and Chloe’s face turned a beautiful shade of red.

“Norma!” Chloe gently tapped Norma’s leg with her foot. Norma laughed and Chloe giggled softly before slipping into laughter herself. Face warm and heart full, Norma reached across the table and took hold of Chloe’s hand. With a last little giggle, Chloe tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand and smiled.

Soon after, the waitress arrived with their drinks. They sipped and chatted until their food came, and then the conversation lulled as they ate, food too delicious to talk. Norma watched Chloe’s face light up as she took a bite and felt content. The first surprise was going well so far and Norma couldn’t help but be pleased.

When the bill came, Chloe tried to pay for half of it but Norma insisted that it was her treat. Chloe crossed her arms and said, “Norma, if this is for our 6 month anniversary, I should pay for half of it.”

Norma smiled mischievously. “Well, since you’ve got _half_ of the reason, I suppose you can pay for a quarter of the bill.”

“Why a quarter?”

“Cuz half of half is a quarter. So since you’re half right, you can pay for half of your half. A quarter!”

“That’s some logic you have there.”

“Well, it also served the purpose of distracting you so I could pay for everything.” Norma laughed and waved the receipt the waitress just handed her before tucking it into her bag.

“Okay,” Chloe shook her head in resignation, “you got me. Now, will you tell me the other half?”

“Nope, you’ll just have to figure that out.” Norma smiled, rising from her seat. She offered her hand to Chloe, who took it and stood up. Norma let go of it to take hold of the other and led Chloe out of the cafe. “Onto the next!”

“There’s more?”

“Yup, you’ll see!”

Norma pulled Chloe onto a streetcar almost at the last second. They paid their fare as it started to rumble down the tracks. Near the back, they found two seats next to each other and settled in.

“I think you’re gonna like this next surprise, C.”

“Well, the first surprise was pretty good, I’m not sure how you’re going to top it.”

“I’ve arranged to save the best for last. But rest assured, this is not the best.” Norma waggled her eyebrows. Chloe let out a single laugh and shook her head.

“Alright, but I’m holding you to that.”

Norma smiled and crinkled her face around her nose. Chloe leaned against Norma’s shoulder.

“I have a feeling we’ll be a while. Wake me when we get there?”

“You are correct.” Norma tapped Chloe’s head with her own. “I’ll make sure we don’t miss it.”

“Thanks.”

Norma smiled to herself and glanced over to watch Chloe’e eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. A nap in the streetcar had not been a part of her plan, but she was more than happy to offer her shoulder to Chloe. Girl needed more rest anyways! Norma watched the scenery pass by as they got closer and closer to the shore.

Norma nudged Chloe awake when there were only a couple stops left until theirs. She took a deep breath in and stretched, placing an arm along Norma’s shoulders as they came back down.

“Smooth, C.” Norma giggled. Chloe just gave her a look and leaned in for a kiss, which Norma gladly gave her.

They alighted at Norma’s direction and continued along the sidewalk, hand in hand. Norma had specifically selected this stop on the street car because it afforded no view of the shoreline. She smiled mischievously.

“Okay, C, are you ready for your next surprise?”

“Yes,” Chloe said, lightly squeezing Norma’s hand.

“We’re almost there!”

Norma rounded the corner of a building and suddenly the shoreline of Lake Nerifes came into view. Its vast blue waters extended all the way to the horizon, with the occasional ship dotting the relatively calm lake. Norma, more interested in the view next to her, looked over at Chloe.

“Wow…” Chloe’s eyes practically sparkled. “In all the time I’ve been in this city, I’ve–”

“–never seen the lake up close.” Norma finished in tandem with Chloe, which sent them both into a fit of giggles. “C’mon,” Norma said once she caught her breath. “There’s a boardwalk even closer!”

They crossed the road in front of them and made a beeline for the boardwalk that Norma had mentioned. The sound of their footsteps echoed beneath the wooden walkway as they made their way along the shore. Norma swung their clasped hands back and forth between them. Without any buildings around to shield them from the wind, Norma felt Chloe’s hand get colder. So, she tucked their hands into her coat pocket.

“It is chilly next to the water, isn’t it?” remarked Chloe.

“Well, it is December.” Norma said. “Though I didn’t expect it to be this much colder.” Chloe shivered, as if to prove her point.

“If I’d known we’d be walking next to the lake, I would’ve worn a scarf.”

“Oh!” Norma exclaimed, dropping Chloe’s hand and unwinding her own scarf. “You can borrow mine then.” Before Chloe could protest, Norma had wrapped her blue and yellow pompom scarf around Chloe’s neck.

“Th-thank you, Norma.” Chloe relented. “But what about you now?”

Norma laughed sneakily and quickly zipped her coat the rest of the way up. The fully closed collar easily covered her nose. Chloe chuckled.

“I may look silly but it works!” Norma said, reclaiming Chloe’s hand with her own and tucking them back in her pocket.

“As long as we’re both warm!” Chloe got out, still chuckling. “But now I can’t kiss you if I wanted.”

“We could rub noses,” Norma suggested, peeking her nose out over top of her collar. Chloe let out a big laugh before covering her giggles with her free hand. Norma smiled wide and hoped it reached her eyes.

They continued along the boardwalk for quite a while, mostly just taking in the scenery. They stopped to take a few pictures on a flat, rocky outcropping they happened upon. Norma unzipped her collar for…most of the photos. When they were almost to the end of the path Norma had planned out, her phone vibrated once in her pocket.

“One sec, C.” Norma pulled the device out with her free hand and checked her notifications, taking care to turn the screen away from Chloe. She had a new text from Shirley: ‘We’re ready! 💖’

Norma quickly typed a one-handed reply ‘oow!’ and then decided that acronym didn’t work and typed out the full ‘on our way!’ before sending the message.

“Who,” Chloe said, mock-dramatically, “are you texting on our date?”

“You’ll ‘see’,” Norma teased.

“Alright, C. I know this is your house, but I’m going to need you to close your eyes before you go in.”

“Norma, I trust you but did you confer with Senel and Shirley? You know they live here too.”

“Yes, C, they know allll about this. Now close your eyes!”

Chloe did so, and Norma opened the door and led her over the threshold. She toed off her boots and watched as Chloe leaned against the wall to unzip hers, still keeping her eyes closed. Norma made a shushing motion at all the people gathered in the living room. She saw Shirley suppress a giggle and give her the thumbs-up.

Once Chloe had her shoes off, Norma brought her forward a few more steps inside the house.

“Okay, C. When I say ‘three’ you can open your eyes. Ready?” Norma held up three fingers to her guests.

“Okay.” Chloe confirmed.

“One, twooooo,” Norma had put down two fingers. On “Three!” she lowered the last one. Chloe opened her eyes and heard a cacophony of ‘Surprise!’s from her left. She turned, eyes wide, to see not only her roommates Senel and Shirley, but also her friends from out of town Moses, Csaba and Grune. Chloe’s mouth went wide next.

“Oh my goodness!”

Norma used her distraction to pull out the box waiting in her bag.

“Happy Birthday, C!”

And she presented Chloe with a light blue rectangular box, wrapped in silver ribbon that wasn’t as crushed as it should’ve been for sitting in her bag for a week.

“W-what?” Chloe stuttered, taking the box.

“It’s a gift!” Norma said. “A joint 6 month anni and birthday gift.” She smiled and nodded for her to open it. Chloe pulled slowly on the ribbon, mouth moving but not making any noise. She lifted the cover to reveal a silver necklace with two charms: the letter ‘C’ and a longsword.

“They didn’t have any fencing sword charms,” Norma explained. “So that was the closest I could get.”

“Norma, this is beautiful, thank you but–”

“No buts, you’re quite welcome!” Norma put her hands on her hips triumphantly. “Do you wanna wear it now? I can help you put it on.”

“Uh, sure but Norma,”

“Didn’t I just say no ‘buts’?” Norma chided, carefully taking the necklace from the box. “Now turn around.” Chloe did so, and Norma linked the chain. Chloe turned back around and Norma admired how her gift suited her so well.

“You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Norma.” Chloe smiled. “B–”

“No buts!”

“It’s not my birthday!!” Chloe blurted out. Norma froze. Moses started laughing quite hard. From the corner of her eye, she saw Senel lift a hand to his mouth, as if to suppress his own laughter.

“I-it’s not?” Norma started. “But I..but I checked your license.”

“Some PI you are, Norma!” Moses called over through his laughter.

“Oh you’re one to talk, Red!” Norma turned to him. “Why didn’t you correct me then, hmm?” He just laughed harder.

“Oh, Norma,” Shirley said softly, coming up beside her. “We tried to tell you but we couldn’t get a word in. And then you seemed so excited about this.”

“I saw no reason to correct you,” Senel agreed.

“I just wanted an excuse to see Chloe,” Moses chimed in, nearly breathless.

“It seemed like a good time for a celebration,” was Grune’s contribution.

“In all fairness, I don’t know when Chloe’s birthday is.” Csaba admitted.

Norma deflated a little with each addition to the conversation. She was so sure she’d had the right date! And it had been perfect to do this today, December 2nd, right between their 6 month anniversary and Chloe’s birthday. Perhaps almost..too perfect.

“Norma,” came Chloe’s clear voice. “It’s okay, really. The surprises today were fantastic and this one is best of all.”

“You think so, C?” Norma said, raising her head slightly.

“I know so.” Chloe tilted Norma’s head the rest of the way up and kissed her. “Thank you very much, Norma.”

Norma blushed and rubbed a hand on the back of her neck. “Aw, I’m just glad you had a good time!”

“Alright!” Moses’ voice called out, clearly recovered from his fit of hysterics. “Who wants to play Smash?”

“Me!” Senel and Csaba chorused. Chloe laughed.

“I’m going to beat all of you.” She said and went past Norma. She paused and turned around. “For the record, my birthday is on March 12th.” Before continuing around the couch to the TV.

“March 12th…” Norma took her notebook out of the inner pocket of her coat and wrote down ‘12/03 Chloe BDay’. She paused and stared at the number she had written. December 3rd… March 12th…03/12…12/03…oh my god. She had read the date wrong.

She groaned dramatically, throwing an arm up over her eyes as she made her way to the floor behind the couch. Shirley and Grune came closer to stand over her as she sprawled out.

“The date…read it wrong…” she whispered. Shirley giggled and Grune commeneted,

“Oh, that makes sense,” before wandering off.

Shirley knelt down beside Norma. “I’ll try harder next time to correct you.”

“Hopefully there won’t be a next time! Haha…” Norma trailed off. “At least it was a surprise!”

“Haha, yes!” Shirley agreed. “I’m sure Chloe will remember this for a long time.”

Norma sighed but stood up with a smile. “As long as it’s a good memory.” She glanced over to see Chloe’s chosen Smash character kicking everybody’s butt and smiled. “That’s all that matters.”


End file.
